


Gonna Get REVENGE!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Why is he so angry?
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Gonna Get REVENGE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiced_chai_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/gifts).




End file.
